


Nothing Gold Can Stay Fan Art

by TheLadyZephyr



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Composite, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyZephyr/pseuds/TheLadyZephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for the amazing modern AU <i>Nothing Gold Can Stay</i>. If you haven't read it yet, go and do so now!</p><p>Featuring modern King Thorin of Erebor and Prince Fili's new tutor Professor Bilbo Baggins.<br/>A composite image created using Adobe Photoshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Gold Can Stay Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Gold Can Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047210) by [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/pseuds/perkynurples). 



> Check out my [tumblr](http://theladyzephyr.tumblr.com) to see the animated compositing process and different source images I used [here](http://theladyzephyr.tumblr.com/post/117240134892/the-process-work-for-my-fan-art-of-bilboos)


End file.
